La primera vez que vi a Yuu
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: Lavi se encuentra en la habitación de Kanda como ya es de costumbre en la orden, pero aquel día el peli-rojo no sacaba de quicio al samurai, sino que estaba callado, ya que no había ningún tema de conversación entre ellos, hasta que a Lavi se le ocurre charlar con el japonés sobre la primera vez que se vieron y la primera casi muerte de este conejito rojo -com: res. entre las cen.-


Fandom: D. Gray-man

Nombre del Autor: Sebastiaxciel

título: "la primera vez que vi a Yuu"

Personajes: Lavi y Kanda centric, aparición de Lenalee, Johnny, Tapp, Reever y Bookman

Clasificación: T

Genero: Comedia -principal-, romance -leve-

Disclamer: los personajes de D. Gray-man son de la autoría de Katsura Hoshino, yo solo los tomé para hacer este disque one-shot

Tiempo: se podría poner en cualquier parte de la historia, podría ser poco antes de la llegada de Allen, o antes de que Lavi conociera a Allen -entre misiones- o puede ser despues, en tal caso, todo ocurre en la habitación de Kanda

Summary: Lavi se encuentra en la habitación de Kanda como ya es de costumbre en la orden, pero aquel día el peli-rojo no sacaba de quicio al samurai, sino que estaba callado, ya que no había ningún tema de conversación entre ellos, hasta que a Lavi se le ocurre charlar con el japonés sobre la primera vez que se vieron y la primera casi muerte de este conejito rojo

Advertencia: un poco de spoiler de la noche 119: La + Vi del manga, donde se ve a Lavi hablando con los científicos sobre su talla de ropa, relación BL muy leve entre ambos personajes, se podría decir que tambien palabras de desprecio por parte del peli-rojo a medio capítulo y también el lindo caracter del samurai, con sus lindos y bellos insultos hacia todo lo que tiene vida

Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

* * *

Lavi's POV

iban 15 minutos de que ambos estábamos en silencio en la habitación de Yuu, yo estaba recostado en su cama mientras veía como practicaba con Mugen, ya iba media hora que estaba entrenando él, pero solo hablamos 15 minutos, ya que no encontramos de que hablar, miraba el techo de vez en cuando e intercalaba viéndolo a él, hasta yo, que le encontraba tema a todo, hasta a lo mas absurdo, no encontré tema del que podría iniciar conversación, hasta que ví a Yuu empuñar a Mugen de una manera única, y que nunca podría olvidar, ya que así fue la primera vez que cruzamos miradas

hey Yuu-lo llame con una voz calmada y no desesperado y alegre como me comporto con los demás, Yuu dejó de entrenar y enfundó a Mugen para dejarla al pie de la cama y se sienta al lado de la Katana viéndome con calma pero con un poco el ceño fruncido-no me mires así Yuu, sólo te quería preguntar que si recuerdas de como nos conocimos

tsk, como olvidar ese maldito día, aun quiero olvidarlo pero no puedo-comenta molesto Kanda, a lo que a mi me da unas ganas increibles de reir a carcajadas, pero solo río un poco y mas le sonrio que nada-¿a que viene esa maldita sonrisa usagi?

no es nada Yuu, es solo que me da algo de risa recordarlo sa-comento divertido, mientras Yuu frunse el seño, se ve tan mono con el rostro enojado-aunque casi me mataste esa vez, jeje

flasback

escuchame Lavi... Lavi...-aquella era la voz del viejo panda, la escuché distante, ya que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, y creo que ahora me llamo Deak, pero no debí reaccionar a ello, me giro igual para poder mirarlo y al hacerlo, lo primero que hace es darme tres zarpazos de panda en la cabeza dejándole en el suelo con arañazos en la cara, y ahora logro escucharlo bien ya que ahora si estaba concentrado-eres un completo idiota, como quinta vez que te digo que ahora eres Lavi y no lo entiendes, me sacas de quicio... pero igual, el supervisor Komui ya creó nuestros registros como "exorcistas" y ahora...

espera, los "nuestros" ¿a que viene eso viejo panda? se supone que ambos teníamos que dar nuestra información personal, y yo no le dije nada-aquello fue la gota que derramo el baso parece, ya que me miró con el seño fruncido y otros tres zarpazos más en toda la cabeza, ¿a que vino eso? ¿cuanto tiempo estuve perdido en mis pensamientos?

si que serás cabeza dura, tratamos como media hora de llamar tu atención y tu no respondiste, así que yo tuve que hablar en tu lugar, si que eres un completo caso, mocoso inmaduro-aquello me cayo en cuenta, que en vez de cinco minutos, estuve ausente mucho mas tiempo, y vi al viejo panda con un mohín y este me miró de manera seria-esta bien idiota, ve a dar una vuelta por el lugar, pero esta noche que quedaras hasta tarde escribiendo con detalle cada lugar de la orden que hayas visto, ¿comprendes?

sii... entiendo completamente eso viejo panda sa-comento con algo de molestia, brusquedad y seriedad, pero por lo ultimo que dije, el viejo me da otro golpe en la nuca, esta vez, y con mas remate me tira al suelo de cara, que dolor, parece que mientras mas envejece ese panda, mas fuerte y despiadado se vuelve conmigo, así que mejor me levanto sin quejarme, porque de seguro si lo hago me viene con otra zarpa de furia, y sin decir nada, salí de donde estaba con el viejo y comencé a bagar por la orden

así que tan desesperados están como para aceptar a cualquiera, nosotros no vamos a interferir en algo tan molesto como una guerra... grrr... aunque el viejo panda dijo que tendría que participar, ahhhh... que molestia sa-dije algo serio y al final medio molesto mientras me rascaba el pelo, pero es porque es enserio, es cargante pelear en una guerra que ni me interesa, además, esto es solo una guerra perdida para este lado del registro

oye, tu debes ser Lavi, mucho gusto, nii-san me acaba de decir que vas a ser parte de nuestra familia, es un gusto, me llamo Lenalee Lee-aquella chica que me habló fue la misma que me vio desde aquel "funeral" hace poco, ahora parece no tener ninguna herida, es algo... sorprendente creo, la miré con rato con la expresión algo embobado y luego le sonreí falsamente como a los demás

claro, yo soy Lavi, es un placer Lenalee-le comenté con calma y con la sonrisa amplia, pero ella me quedó viendo un rato de manera extrañada, es como si viera a través de mi mascara de bienhechor, pero yo seguí con la sonrisa ahí mismo, y luego de unos segundos me sonríe muy amablemente y con una mirada tierna

es una alegría que se unan nuevos miembros a la orden, somos pocas personas, pero tratamos de que todo esto sea como una familia-la chica sonreía mucho para mi gusto, me daba molestia, solo tendría que aguantar hasta que termine mi registro o hasta que muera a manos del enemigo, así que sea lo que venga primero, como siempre en mi aburrida vida-hey, hey, ¿que tal si vamos al comedor a comer un poco? debes tener hambre, ya que han estado encerrados desde que llegaron a la orden

bueno sa... si tengo algo de hambre-comento algo tranquilo rascándome la nuca con mi mano derecha mientras la miro con calma, a lo que ella junta sus dos manos y sonríe aun mas ampliamente, ¿acaso no se cansa de andar siempre con esa sonrisa tan boba en el rostro? yo me canso de solo verla, pero no pude seguir criticándola mentalmente, ya que sin previo aviso me comenzó a jalar el bazo derecho que le tenía alzado y lo usaba como agarradera para jalarme mejor, yo solo suspire y comencé a caminar junto a ella, ya que no podía ser taaaan malo con ella si estaría un tiempo conviviendo junto a ella en este oscuro lugar

caminamos un rato por los pasillos y llegamos al comedor, ella pidió antes que yo algo de sopa y un poco de fideos, así que yo después me puse frente a la ventanilla y me habló el señor, parecía travesti, me dieron ganas de reír enormes, pero me aguanté, al parecer se llama Jerry, y es el chef, yo pensé un poco mi respuesta y pedí un gran tazón de fideos, me dio el platillo y yo me fui tras Lenalee la cual se había detenido a esperarme y comenzó a caminar una vez ya tenía mi plato entre mis manos, nos sentamos en una de las mesas más al centro del lugar, yo me senté a la orilla y me puse a comer los fideos mientras fingía que escuchaba a la peli-verde, hasta que de golpe llegaron unos cuatro sujetos vestidos de bata, pero no les tome mucho en cuenta

hey, hey, hey, ¿puedo tomar tu talla de ropa?-me pregunto el chico que se había sentado sobre la mesa, ahí si me llamó algo la atención así que voltee a verlo mientras me llevé comida a la boca y comencé a comerla

¿talla de ropa? ninguna en particular, cualquiera me irá bien-comente con comida en la boca y luego me llevé el tenedor a la boca, justo en ese momento ese tipo se inclina a verme mientras estiraba una huincha como si tuviera brillos alrededor y yo lo miré con cara de aburrimiento

con el uniforme adecuado, tu media de velocidad mejorará, ¿quieres también una bandana?-aquel chico se empeñó en hablar aquello a una velocidad increíble, y luego otro de ellos se puso a hablar

hará que tus movimientos sean más ágiles, y será realmente útil en la guerra contra los akumas-el sujeto que me habló ahora fue en que tenía un gorro cubriendo hasta sus ojos, y le salía un mechón de pelo grande por un agujero que tenía en la cima del gorro, era algo curioso aquel atuendo, aunque no se le veía tan mal para ser sincero

tienes muy malas maneras Johnny-ahora habló el tipo rubio en punta del grupo, miraba seriamente al chico de risos, que ahora confirmo que es el del informe ese, y se llama Johnny Gil, no creí que fuera tan pequeño, y tan... energético por así decirlo

¿te están brillando los ojos?-comente una vez me saque el tenedor de la boca, mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa de lado, y ellos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, y lo único que me llamo la atención de aquella conversación entre ellos fe Kanda, por lo que leí a primera vista en el informe que me pasó el viejo panda hace un par de días, su nombre completo es Yuu Kanda, me pregunto aún porque en el informe lo nombran mas Kanda que por su nombre de Pila, y este chico también lo llamó Kanda, algo curioso si, Lenalee me dijo algo, pero no le tomé importancia, ya que fue sobre compañeros, yo no soy su compañero, pero tengo que fingir que si-en un rato mas entonces voy a que me tomes las medidas Johnny, primero voy a terminar de comer sa

esta bien, te estaremos esperando en la sección científica, Lenalee después te acompañará, nosotros tenemos que preparar todos los materiales para poder preparar los materiales para hacer tu uniforme-comenta ese chico Johnny mientras los demás del grupo de bata junto con la chica Lenalee, y luego se van del lugar dejándonos a ambos solos en el comedor y yo me centré nuevamente en mi comida, sin prestarle atención mucho a Lenalee

hablando de Kanda... creo que volvía hoy de su misión, de seguro viene a almorzar en cualquier momento, jeje, Lavi, luego de presentaré a Kanda, de seguro se llevarán bien-aquella chica temblón le llamó por su apellido, ¿pero por que? según los informes, ellos se conocen de pequeños, ¿no debería llamarlo por su nombre? ¿por que tanto conflicto con ello?

ah esta bien sa, sería interesante conocerle-le comenté con una sonrisa algo sínica, pero la camufle con una sonrisa de interés y diversión, cosa que dejó pasar mas rápido ahora que antes, por lo que veo, tendré que sonreír mucho mas que antes, o esta chica de seguro comenzará a dudar de mi "compañerismo" y eso no nos conviene al viejo y a mi en ningún momento

un par de minutos solamente demoré en terminar toda la comida, ya que estaba deliciosa, y eso debe ser porque no e comido en dos días, es frustrante que mis dos primeros días como "exorcista" los pasara encerrado en la biblioteca de este lugar leyendo y releyendo los archivos de todos los miembros que hay en este lugar, el viejo panda en verdad me quiere matar de un colapso nervioso, pero dejando eso de lado, me levanté junto a la par de Lenalee y fuimos a dejar nuestros platos a donde estaba Jerry, pero yo iba tras de ella contemplando su caminar, para guardarlo en mi memoria y luego plasmarlo en papel, como siempre, pero un ruido me sacó de mi concentración, es como un ruido en seco, fue fácil deducirlo, eran platos cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, voltee mi rostro hacia el ruido y vi a una chica con el pelo largo negro azulado hablando con unos sujetos que temblaban con solo verle, eso me pareció curioso, así que fui a ver que pasaba

deberían tener mas cuidado por donde caminan, buscadores de pacotilla, no estoy de buenas el maldito día de hoy, ya que esa maldita misión a la que me mandó Komui, era falsa-eso fue lo que escuché de aquella chica, o al menos ya por su voz, comenzaba a pensar que era hombre, ¿acaso hay mas de un viejo okama en este lugar además del cocinero?

l-lo sentimos Ka-Kanda-san, pe-perdone nuestras vidas-comenta el joven que estaba frente al chico/chica, aquella persona era Kanda Yuu, justo al tipo que quería ver y que me causaba tanta intriga justo eso, el hecho de porque todos lo llamaban Kanda y no Yuu, aunque Yuu es un nombre de chica, ¿parecerá chica en verdad si es chico?

hey buenas, tu debes ser Yuu, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lavi, voy a...-no alcancé a terminar esa frase, las benditas luces se me apagaron un segundo, y cuando me di cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo y aquel chico/chica tenía su pies derecho sobre mi abdomen pisándolo fuertemente, como si quisiera que se me salieran los órganos del cuerpo, y además tenía un su mano izquierda una katana enfundada, después de que dejé mirar su mano con la espada, me dirigí a ver su rostro, y me sorprendí al verlo, era de todas uentas un chico, pero... tiene unos razgos únicos que lo asemeja mucho con una chica, tragé saliva un poco y hablé sin pensarlo dos veces, o mejor dicho, no lo pense siquiera-pareces... una chica linda Yuu

¡Mugen!-habló con una voz fuerte y firme Yuu Kanda mientras me pisabamas fuerte aún y con ambas manos, ahora tomaba con la mano derecha la empuñadura de su katana y con la izquierda, tomaba la funda, y comienza a deshenfundarla a gran velocidad-¡batou!

creí que aquello iba a ser lo último lo viera, pero estaba completmente equivocado, por miedo que sentí, cerré firmemente mi ojo descubierto y creo que hasta resé para que no me cortara en pedazos con esa espada, pero escucho la voz de Lenlee, seguido de algo golpeando contra la cabeza de alguien de manera delicada

hey Kanda, no puedes tratar de esa manera a los nuevos exorcistas, ni a nadie moh... Lavi desde ahora será compañero nuestro, así que no le hagas nada indevido-eso fue lo que dijo Lenalee, pero para mi fue como si la diosa de la salvacion divina hablara, ya que me acaba de salvar de morir de una manera muy lamentable y penosa, ya que al parecer para este lugar, el nombre Yuu es un taboo, pero para mi un divertido taboo que me gustará abrir la puerta siempre que quiera y siempre que lo vea, será divertido

fin flashback

ahh... que días tan añorables, ¿no crees Yuu?-le pregunto con una sonrisa amena luego de que recuerdo aquello, en verdad, me alegra seguir recordando aquello, aunque es lamentable y divertido a la vez, una experiencia de adrenalina pura-hey Yuu, ¿te comió la lengua el gato? responde sa

tsk, que ruidoso conejo, solo sabes confundir a la gente con lo que no es y además solo sabes irritarla-aquel comentario me deprimió un poco, y miré había otro lado con un aura de deprimencia pura, aunque igual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro-aunque... sería aburrido si no estas, solo es monotonía cuando estas en misiones

Yuu... es realmente curioso y extraño que digas eso, y además, no se si alegrarme o aterrarme, ya que tienes algunos modos de juegos algo oscuros y sombríos-comenté algo rápido pero igual pausado para que Yuu dirigiera su mirada a mi, lo que logré inmediatamente, pero también recibí una sonrisa de satisfacción y de superioridad algo poco usual en él, cosa que me dio un escalofrío por la espalda

eso solo lo puedes saber tu-comenta con una voz algo aterradora acercándose a mi caminando luego de que se levanta de la cama y llega hasta mi, para colocar su mano derecha en mi mentón y alzar algo mi rostro, para luego, darme un beso sencillo y a la vez demandante, algo que solo él sabía hacer conmigo

Fin Lavi's POV


End file.
